


Mr. Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), ghost!stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are running the Shack and though they've made some improvements some things are better left the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mystery

Dipper and Mabel were always going to be the the Mystery Twin now they had just trademarked the name. Dipper was now an animator and had started  his own show which turned out to be a hit. Mabel on the other had had become a successful fashion designer her, all her lines featuring at least one sweater. Not to mention a line explicitly for sweaters, because according to Mabel sweaters are never out of style.

But despite there successful jobs.They always took the summer off to continue the tradition of running the Mystery Shack which they had inherited from their Grunkle Stan. Soos took care of it for the rest of the year, when business was slow, so he had plenty of time to take care of his Abulita and manage his repair shop. But the Mystery Twins were the best at the job. Dipper could spin tales like nobody's business and could calculate prices in his head before typing them in the cash register. Mabel could convince people the most ridiculous stories with ease and buy a couple things extra because who wouldn't love a snow globe or puma t-shirt.

Currently it was Dipper's turn to give a tour, when some kid pointed to a picture of Grunkle Stan in his Mr.Mystery suit with his fez on the table in front of him ,

" Who's that?"

Dipper froze, Grunkle Stan's death was still a sore spot even after all these years. Dipper took a deep breath and did what Grunkle Stan would have wanted him to do, con these people. 

"You mean you haven't heard about Mr.Mystery?"

The group shook their heads intrigued.

"Well then do I have a tale for you. You see Mr.Mystery was the original owner of the Mystery Shack not many people knew about him, some said he was a con-man and a criminal. Others said he did strange experiments in here, and studies the mystical creatures you see before you." Dipper tried to contain his laughter when he realized he just referred to the Sascrotch as _mystical._ "Either way he died under mysterious circumstances and it is said his ghost still haunts the Shack!"

"Really?!" and Dipper chuckled "Absolutely, see that fez Mr.Mystery never took it off!"

"Can I try it on?" Some random guy yelled.

"Sorry, but no touching the exhibits." 

A collective 'awwwww' was heard and Dipper smiled, before the lights started flickering. Then he broke out into a grin, looks like Stan had heard him and decided to put on his own show. The painting's eyes started to glow and the fez lifted of the table. 

Grunkle Stan appeared directly under the fez with a showy twirl of his 8-ball cane. "Well, well, well looks like the Shack picking up business huh?"

The group gasped, while some started taking pictures, others muttered about how it was fake and their were probably projectors around the Shack. Dipper grinned as Grunkle Stan lifted of one guy's hat and noogied him before dropping it back on. People gasped as Dipper grinned, "Looks like we caught Mr.Mystery in a good mood everyone be nice though his mood can change anytime and don't feel like dying today".

Grunkle Stan looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Dipper could understand why, besides he was a level 1 spirit, the only reason he hadn't moved on was because he was waiting for Grunkle Ford to return. "Alright everyone time to move on," Dipper called out, " Please visit the Gift Shop on your way out."

As he ushered them out of the room he turned to look at Grunkle Stan and smiled. "Not bad kid", he chuckled as he faded away.


End file.
